Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories
is the forty-sixth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the third episode of Gekiranger''s six-episode endgame arc, featuring the final revelation true the idenity of Rio and Jan , in particular the manipulations of Long into his role as "the great destroyer". Synopsis After witnessing Rio become an uncontrollable monster, he and Jan must confront memories of the past revealing the horrible connection they hold and the source of everything that has happened. Plot Though Rio has awakened as the Gen Jū King as Long intended, Mele manages to snap him out of it and takes him away. Later that night, after Gou returns from a physical check up, the gang were curious about Rio's condition until Jan sniffs out the scale Sha-Fu found at ruins of Dan's hometown, feeling he saw it before. Wanting to know what happened, Sha-Fu has Gorie use his Geki Waza Sleep-Sleep Fist on Jan to have him relive his memories of when he first felt "gyawa-gyawa". In his trance, Jan's hidden memory is unsealed as he reveals that a dragon wiped out village and its inhabitants before assuming a human form: Long, who then personally murdered Jan's mother. Meanwhile, Sanyo hunts down Rio under Long's orders, but the interference of Mele's apprentice, Gen Jū Pixie-Ken mistress Hisho, allows them to escape and make their way to where Rio lost his family, which the Gekirangers came after Sha-Fu had a horrific feeling that Rio's past is tied to Jan's. Long reveals that he isn't human, he is an immortal dragon that is bored with world and sought to create entertainment for himself in the form of the Destroyer, and that he was responsible for creating the Rin Jūken with Maku. After learning of Long's part in Jan's past, "Hisho" reveals herself to be Long in disguise and explains his intent for Rio to become the Destroyer, revealing Maku was to assume the role until the Kensei sealed him. Answering Rio's demands, Long reveals that he did murdered Rio's family, and wounded Dan, setting up the path for Rio to be conditioned without any emotion but the desire to fight. Rio is horrified by the startling revelation as the Gekirangers were enraged by Long's sick ideology, but the real Hisho arrives and takes the Gekirangers away while Long forces Rio to reveal his last attachment, with Mele arrives to battles Long for Rio's sake. While this occurs, the Gekirangers use the Geki Beasts to destroy Hiso. By the time the gang arrive, Long is about to deal the deathblow on Mele, when Rio takes the hit meant for her. Seeing Mele to be Rio's true final attachment, taking her so Rio can become the Destroyer for good. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Jan Kandou (Child): *Rio (Child): Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 49, , the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Gekiranger would air alongside . *'Pre-Credits': Miki asks Gorrie Yen to name all the GekiBeasts. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny, Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories, Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path, Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist and Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa